


While He's Not Here

by alex_awesome



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Beating, Choking, Drama, Dub-con elements, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Language, M/M, Multi, forced light bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3143951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_awesome/pseuds/alex_awesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavy goes to Russia to visit his family for a while, leaving Medic without his best friend. However, while Medic is longing for Heavy, Sniper longs for Medic, and uses Heavy's absence as an advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goodbye

A small breeze gently shook Medic's slightly graying hair. He used his middle finger to push his glasses farther up onto his face, and forced a smile.

Medic stood with his beloved friend, Heavy. They were standing outside of the airport, and soon Heavy would disapear inside, without the doctor. Medic felt like he wanted to tear up, but that was something that almost never happened.

"Your flight is at 12:30, ja?" Medic asked his friend. Heavy nodded. "Yes, and I must be going now Doctor." He said with a sad smile. "I don't want to miss it."

Heavy was going o Russia to visit his family. He loved his teammates as family, but he longed to see his true family back home. He would be gone for two weeks, and that made him and Medic both anxious and sorrowful. Heavy had spent the morning exchanging goodbyes with the other mercs, and Medic had drove him to the airport, trying to squeeze as much time with him in the day as he could.

"I will not be gone long." Heavy said. Medic stepped closer to him, reached up, and straightend Heavy's collar. "You need to look your best for your family." He said. Medic stroked his collarbone, and let out a longing sigh. Heavy took his hand in his. "Doctor." He said, and smiled. "Try not to miss me too much." Medic couldn't help but give a small laugh. "Oh dear Heavy, I'm afraid I will miss you every day." He said.

Medic looked at his watch. "Alright, go now, go see your family." Medic motioned to the airport behind them. Heavy leaned down and, to Medic's surprise, kissed him on the forehead, causing him to blush bright red. "Just wait until I get back, Doctor." Heavy whispered with a mischievious smile, making Medic's stomach do flips. With that, the two hugged and waved goodbye as Heavy entered the airport.

"Bring me back something!" Medic hollered to Heavy. Heavy turned around, still walking, and nodded and waved.

~

The car ride home was tough for Medic. It wasn't often that he rode or drove alone, he was always with someone. The hour long trip back to the base was hard to handle. It was quiet, and Heavy's absence was already hitting Medic like a brick. "Heavy..." Medic whispered under his breath, even though he was alone. "Lets just hope Engineer is good at chess." He said, smirking.

After for what seemed like forever, Medic pulled into a large garage at the base. He turned the car off and went inside. The rest of the mercs were going about their daily business and duties. Medic made his way toward his lab, which was also his room. He greeted his friends along the way, telling them that Heavy had gotten to the airport just fine. Medic was just about to open his door when loud footsteps sounded behind him.

"Yo, Doc!" It was Scout's voice that entered Medic's ears. Medic sighed, anticipating what the boy had to say. "Sorry ya' boyfriend had to go to Russia for a while, I miss him already!" Medic turned to Scout, agitated. "Boyfriend..." He started. "We are teammates and friends, Scout, and you need to stay out of our business anyway." Medic gave a stern nod. "Sure man, I really will miss him though." Scout said. Medic gave him a halfhearted smile. "Of course. Now go do your job." Medic said as he entered into his room.

Medic tried to get some paperwork done, but couldn't concentrate. He whistled, and Archimedes flew over to him and perched on his shoulder. His gave the dove a pat. Thoughts of Heavy were still invading his mind. Medic and Heavy were not officialy together, as both found commitment too terrifying, but that didn't stop them from spending the night together often. Medic knew that Heavy had stayed over at Engineer's room a week or so ago, but didn't mind. And Heavy didn't mind when Medic spent nights with others. They both cared about each other more than any other merc, though.

"Two weeks." Medic told Archimedes, who just cocked his head. "I think that I can do this." Medic was just about to retire to bed for a nap when a knock was heard at his door. He went over to answer to it. Upon opening the door, he saw the face of Sniper.

"Left your coat in the dining room, mate." Sniper said as he handed Medic his coat. Medic took it. "Oh, thank you, Sniper. I left it, huh? Well, my mind is all...jumbled today." He said as he threw the coat over his shoulder. Sniper peered at Medic. "Hope ya' do well without the big fella' around. If ya' ever need company, I know how to play checkers." Sniper said, accompanied by a gruff laugh. Medic chuckled. "Checkers? Well, I might have to take you up on that." Sniper smiled, and left, leaving Medic to his nap.

Medic went and lied down in his bed. To his surprise, Sniper briefly replaced Heavy in his thoughts.

 


	2. The Tower

     The next day's battle reminded Medic of Heavy, away in Russia. Heavy wasn't there for Medic to heal and team up with. Medic was so used to running behind him, and hearing his voice calling for healing.

     "3...2...1...move!" The Administrator's voice roared thoughout the area. Medic began healing Demoman, and hoped that he would prove as good a battle partner as Heavy.

     "Aye, Doc, we gonna' knock the shit outta' them, arn't we!" Demoman said, raising his gun. Medic just nodded, and began to follow him. They ran up to the cart, and began pushing.

     The whole battle was so different, and slightly confusing to Medic. People ran all over the place, Medic healed, the cart was pushed, points were captured, and rounds were won and lost. However, Medic only wished that his friend was there for him to uber, and yell for him, and help push the cart. Demoman, Scout, and Soldier pushed the cart alongside Medic while he healed. They turned the corner, and a sentry gun rained fire down upon them. Medic ducked behind the cart, while Scout was killed, and Demoman and Soldier ran toward enemy fire, confident as they were, only to get killed as well. Medic was left alone, and hurt. He knew he was close to death, so he abandoned the cart, and went in search for somewhere to take shelter in while he healed.

     Medic spotted a tower not to far away from him, so he ran over to it. He asended some stairs, and came to the top. Upon entering the small room, he leaned against the wall, allowing himself to sink to the floor. It took a moment for him to realise that he wasn't alone. Sniper stood at a small window, shooting out of it.

     "Doctor, nice of you to come up here n' visit me." Sniper said, sarcasm in his voice. The Australian took his eye off of his rifle's scope, and peered at Medic, resting on the floor.

     "Sorry to...interupt your concentration Sniper, but I had to find a place to hide for a bit. I'm about dead." Medic replied. Sniper grunted, and put his gun down.

     "We're about to lose anyway. Didn't do too bad today though, right?" He said, sitting on the floor like Medic. "You were a tad off your game today, what's the matter?"

    Medic wiped his forehead, hot in the desert heat. "Off? How so?" He asked. Sniper shrugged.

     "Weren't as...vicious today. Didn't heal as much, didn't uber as much. Overall, you seemed stressed." Sniper said. Medic sighed. "It's Heavy." He almost whispered. Sniper perked up, and slapped his knee. "By God, I didn't think of that. Yeah, your battle buddy ain't here, huh." He said.

     Medic let out a soft laugh. "We always fight alongside each other. With him not here, I have to adapt to different people, with their different fighting styles and tactics."

     "That's why I keep to myself on the battlefield." Sniper said. "Only person I gotta' rely on is me."

     Medic's eyebrows rose. "You're right, I almsot never see you while fighting. You're always hiding." He said.

     Sniper stood up and brushed off his pants. He walked over to Medic, and looked down at him. "I may not be as good at hidin' as Frenchy, but I'm still damn good. I'm....talented, Medic." He said as he reached down, took Medic's hand, and helped pull him up. "Thank you." Medic said.

     Medic turned to leave the tower, when Sniper grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back. Sniper whirled him around, and pushed him against the wall. "Fuck, Sniper." Medic grunted, surprised at the man's strength. "What the hell are you doing?"

     "You need to visit me more often, darlin'." Sniper whispered into Medic's ear, making him shudder. He couldn't deny that he was a little afriad, the man was unpredictable at times. "The big guy's not around to hold your hand, so if you need company, consider coming out to me van sometime." Sniper said. Medic yelped as Sniper put his tounge to his neck, licking it, groaning under his breath. Medic's face burned, and his body stiffened. "No....no!" Medic called out, and shoved his fist into Sniper's stomach.

     Sniper moaned in pain as he stepped back. Medic used his hand to swipe off Sniper's hat, and he grabbed him by his hair. Medic turned them around and shoved him against the wall, and, using much strength, lifted him up from the floor, his feet dangling. "Listen to me, you fuck. I am not to be treated in that way." Medic snarled.

     Sniper smirked. "Sure thing, Doc, it's not like I couldn't feel ya' heatin' up under me." He said, Medic slammed his head against the wall, and dropped him. Sniper slouched against the wall, rubbing his head.

     "Don't come on to me, Sniper. Don't try to take advantage of me. You know that I'm...dominate." Medic said through clenched teeth. Sniper nodded.

     "You fail!" The Administrator called out. Medic didn't care that they lost, he only wanted to go back to the base. As he started to leave the tower for good, Sniper spoke up. "Today's battle is over....but we're not." He said with a laugh.

~

     Medic couldn't sleep that night. He tossed and turned for what seemed like hours. He sat up and squinted at the clock, which read three in the morning. He had been trying to find sleep for four hours.

     He just couldn't get Sniper out of his head. Sniper's sudden attack played on repeat in his mind. Medic could almost still feel Sniper's hands gripping him, his nails digging into his flesh, his body against his. Medic was sweating, and he grabbed onto his blankets out of anger, anxiety, and to his horror, excitment. The way he had fought for himself, giving Sniper rough treatment back, made him feel powerful. He was a dominate person, especially when it came to the bedroom. Sniper couldn't control Medic or take advantage of him. It was the other way around.

     Medic continued rolling onto his sides, then his stomach, then his back, not being able to get comfortable. His body burned, his face red, his breathing heavy.

     Finally, he fell asleep, only to dream of himself and Sniper.

 


	3. Giving In

The next morning, Medic sat at the big, round table in the kitchen. He picked at a plate of eggs and pancakes, and took small sips of coffee. The food was wonderful, made my Engineer, but he just couldn't eat a lot at once. There was too much on his mind. He raised his eyes to look at some of the other mercs who sat at the table with him.

Scout was inhaling eggs, bacon, and pancakes, and taking generous gulps of coffee, as if he wasn't hyper enough. Soldier's plate was all meat, with bacon and ham piled high. Pyro had a glass of orange juice, and was drinking it out of a long straw which was inserted under their mask. Engineer finally came and sat down, setting down a stack of pancakes with chocolate spread.

"Arn't ya' hungry partner?" Engineer said. Medic didn't notice Engineer was talking to him at first.

"Oh, oh, ja. I'm just...thinking." Medic replied. He took a drink of coffee and a bite of eggs. "It's very good, Engineer."

Engineer tipped his helmet. "Course it is, it's a good ol' breakfast. Maybe Spy will show up, and I can make him some French toast." Engineer said, then laughed at his own joke.

Scout laughed too. "Yeah, French food for France Boy!" He laughed. "Maybe throw in some French bread too." Medic smiled, trying to hide the mixed feelings he was having.

"You need to get some meat on your bones, skinny man!" Soldier proclaimed, still shoveling food into his mouth. "Come over here and get yourself a plate of meat, like me!"

Medic thought he was talking to him, but when he looked up he saw who Soldier was addressing.

Sniper stood in the doorway. "No thanks, I already ate." He said, looking directly at Medic, and licking his lips. A wave of heat washed over Medic, and his stomach twisted. Sniper trodded over to the empty seat next to Medic and sat down, increasing his anger and hate. The Australian sniffed at Medic's plate. "Mmmm smells good." He mumbled. Medic pulled the plate away from Sniper and towards himself, then picked up his coffee mug and swallowed the rest of it down. He stood up.

"Thank you for breakfast, Engineer." Medic said, then walked out of the room, feeling like he was going to throw up.

~

Medic stroked Archimedes with one hand and filled out paperwork with the other. His dove rubbed it's head against his hand, loving the affection. Medic felt a little better.

Someone knocked on the door, and him and Archimedes both looked up. "Come in." He called out. He immediately regreted it as the door opened to reveal Sniper. Medic groaned.

"What do you want, Sniper, why can't you just stop bothering me?" Medic questioned. Archimedes flew to his perch.

"Thought I'd come to apologize for yesterday." Sniper said. Medic set his pencil down, and turned around in his chair to look at him. "An apology?" He said. It was just then that Medic noticed that Sniper was holding a cooler.

"Yeah, you seemed pretty upset, and still this mornin'. I was just flirtin', didn't mean to upset you." Sniper said, walking over to Medic.

Medic eyed the cooler again. "What's in there? Somone's organs? Frozen piss jars?" This made Sniper laugh.

"Yeah, Doc, of course that's what it is." Sniper said, setting down the cooler. He opened it up, revealing beer. "Thought we'd drink to my apology."

Medic hated to do it, but he believed that Sniper really was sorry. "Fine." He said. Sniper took two bottles out and handed one to Medic. They twisted the tops off.

"To my sorry ass!" Sniper said, raising his bottle up. Medic tapped his bottle on Sniper's. "Ja, to your sorry ass." He said. They took a drink. "So, whatcha' workin' on?" Sniper asked. Medic talked about his paperwork until both his and Sniper's beers were gone. Sniper handed him another one. Medic then talked about breakfast, and how Engineer was a good cook. Medic couldn't believe that he was actually making conversation with Sniper, but Sniper was civilly making it back, so it wasn't too bad.

Medic finished his second beer. The awkwardness had partially faded, and he felt slightly lightheaded.

"Lets mess around." Sniper said, out of the blue.

Medic's eyes went wide. "W-what?"

"Lets mess around a bit. Don't you want to?" Sniper said again.

Medic's head felt like a weight on his shoulders, and his lower body felt numb. "Is that why you're really here, Sniper? To talk me up, get me tipsy? Get me to spend the night with you?" Medic asked, anger returning.

Medic expected Sniper to make an explination, but instead Sniper said only one word. "Yes."

Medic didn't know what to say, but Sniper spoke up again. "Heavy isn't here, and even if he was, you two ain't an official thing, so who cares? What's holding ya' back?" He asked.

"It's not just about Heavy." Medic said. "It's also about you. You're not...compatable with me."

"Oh. how so, Doc." Sniper said, cocking his head to the side.

"You're too agressive. You're too dominate. You're too rough. I like my partners submissive. I'm the dom, they're the sub." Medic explained.

Sniper scratched his head. "Like I said, lets just mess around. See how that goes. We don't have to go all the way. I won't get agressive." He said.

Medic fought his feelings. He didn't like Sniper, and he was angry with him. They wouldn't make good lovers, but Medic's interest was too peeked, and he was too lonely that night.

"...Fine." Medic finally said.

~

Soon, the two mercs were on the floor, and neither one of them minded the hardness of it.

"So, Medic, give me an examination." Sniper said. His words sent chills through Medic's body, making him believe that this was a good decision after all. Sniper started to unbutton his shirt.

Medic took charge, and leaned in and kissed Sniper. He grabbed at the hair on the back on his head, and scratched his nails on his exposed back. The two kept this up for a while.

Sniper reached his hand up, and clasped it around Medic's throat. "You're a fuckin' beauty." He growled. His hand grew tighter, almost too tight.

"Sniper, what...too...hard." Medic choked out. Sniper, using his other hand as well, shoved Medic down on the floor.

"You're my little pray, caught in my trap." Sniper said. "You're right, I am agressive." Sniper's hands trailed down Medic's chest.

"You said...that you wouldn't....be agressive!" Medic snarled.

Sniper let out a deep laugh. "If you haven't noticed, I've got a recurring theme going on." He said. He leaned down, and started to bite at Medic's collar bone. "I lie a lot."

Medic was no longer full of desire, but anger. And hate. Sniper punched him in the stomach, sending a cough up through Medic's choked throat. "I'm the dom now, mate." Sniper said. "Just enjoy it, fuck."

Medic shot his fist threw the air, hitting Sniper's jaw. Sniper let go of Medic's throat as he whirled back on the floor. Medic quickly jumped on top of him, pushing him down onto the floor like he himself previously was. "I'm not your bitch, Sniper!" He yelled, then punched Sniper's face again. Blood poured from the Australian's nose.

Sniper partially sat up, and kissed Medic's lips, taking him by surprise. Medic relished in it for a short moment, forgetting everything. Then Sniper grabbed his hair. Medic retaliated by trying to choke Sniper.

The two wrestled around, punching, biting, and choking. Cuts and bruises littered their half naked bodies. Medic landed a good punch to Sniper's lower stomach, making him hack and spit.

"Mate, you were right. We don't make good lovers." Sniper said, before sending his fist threw the air, hitting Medic in the face. Hard.

Medic's vision went blurry right before everything went black.

 

 


	4. Captured

Medic opened his eyes. Everything was black, and he couldn't see a thing. He tried reaching up to his face and eyes, but found that he couldn't move his arms, as they seemed to be tied to something. He jerked his legs, which he found to also be restrained. He started breathing heavy, and tensed up as panic took over.

"Hello?!" He cried out, hoping someone would hear him. "Get me out of here at once! I demand it!" He tried to make his voice as assertive as possible. He wouldn't beg or plead to be released, rather he would command it. Medic tried to gather his memories. He remembered Sniper, and their very short attempt at passion. He recalled the fighting, and choking, and punching. He then realised that he must have been knocked out, by Sniper.

"You fucking bushman! Untie me! Let me go!" Medic hollered. His voice was cracking and shaking with fear that he didn't want to reveal, and anger that he was more than happy to reveal. "Bastard! Obey me!" He yelled, then silence.

"Nah, mate." A voice with an Australian accent said. Of course, Medic knew who it was. "I wanna hear you beg for it."

Medic shut his mouth and clenched his fists. He wanted to attack the man, kill him even. Taking advantage of him, and forcing himself on him was once thing, but actually kidnapping him? Medic would not let that one go.

"Fuck...you." Medic said, serious and deep. He was still furious and afraid, and to make it worse, he couldn't see.

"Really? Why didn't ya' just say so." Sniper laughed. Medic heard him starting to get up from a chair.

"I didn't mean it lit-." Medic stopped. "Just let me go." He stopped again.

"Beg for it, wanka, and I will consider it. This is your punishment." Sniper said, to happily.

Medic huffed. "At least let me see."

Sniper's footsteps sounded, coming towards Medic, and he tensed up again. Medic felt a cold, sliver of something on his chest, which he just realised was exposed. Medic recognized the feeling, the feeling of a knife's blade.

"Beg." was all Sniper said. The blade was pushed down on Medic's flesh, slicing it. The pain was worse than one would think, it was a stinging, burning pain.

"Please." Medic said, meaningless. The blade was pressed harder against him.

"Say it like you mean it, Doc." Sniper demanded.

"Fine! Please, Sniper!" Medic cried out in anger. And with that, his vision came back to him.

~

Medic looked around. He was in Sniper's van, tied to a bed by his arms and legs. He was wearing only his pants, and his exposed body was black and blue from the fight he and Sniper had earlier. Sniper stood above him at the side of the bed, holding a blindfold that he just took off Medic.

Sniper pushed Medic's glasses up on his face. "Thank you." He said.

"Is this a game to you, Sniper?" Medic inquired, panting from heat and frustration. "You just can't stop can you?"

"I couldn't get what I wanted from ya', so I'm improvising." Sniper said, smiling. Sniper walked back over to his chair at the foot of the bed, and sat down.

"I'm tied up, practically helpless." Medic said, trying not to sound pathetic. "And you, what are your plans? To force yourself on me for good? While I can't resist?"

"I could't bring myself to, Doc. I'm not a good guy, but I just couldn't do that." Sniper said. "What I'm gonna' do, is sit here n' watch ya'. I'm gonna' watch ya' struggle and beg, pant and sweat while I talk down to ya'. That's all I need to be happy." Sniper laughed. "It's mostly good, becuase I'm forcing ya' against your nature. You said it yourself. You're a controlling dom, and look at ya'. You're helpless. Pathetic."

Medic's face burned with fury, and sweat dripped down his face. "You...peice of shit...." He spat.

Sniper picked up a bottle of beer that had been sitting on the floor next to him. He opened it, and took a drink. "Who's the dom now?" He said.

"I trusted you enough to.....fool around with you, and you attack me and kidnap me!?" Medic asked in anger.

"I told ya' I'm not a good guy. This is my dream right here. Forcing another aggressive man into submission. I'm just gonna' sit back and watch the show for awhile." Sniper said, sneering. "When you went out cold, I took the opportunity."

Medic looked around the room, desperate for an escape from the humiliating experience. To his horror, he noticed a box sitting on the floor besides the bed. In it, he saw handcuffs, ropes, blindfolds, and a whip. He didn't want to wait around until Sniper got to those.

Sniper continued to gulp his beer. He would every now and then glace over to a small TV with a large antenna that Medic hadn't previously noticed. It was fuzzy, and on some sort of channel about hunting and fishing.

"Long night ahead of you." Sniper said, cutting the slience. "I'll let ya' go when I'm satisfied."

~

Hour after hour slipped by. Medic grew stiff as his body lay bound in the same position. He tried not to struggle, but he couldn't help it. Every moan and struggle gave Sniper's face a smile. Medic's need to use the bathroom grew, and he did his best not to groan and whimper, but it was unstoppable.

"S-Sniper." Medic said, exhasted yet anxious.

"What is is love?" Sniper responded. His fake, kind words dug into Medic, making his anger worse.

"Enough of this, I can't stand it anymore." Medic said without emotion.

"You've been struggling pretty well so far, but you need to work on your begging." Was Sniper's rebuttal.

Medic thrashed out againt his binds. "I have to fucking piss!"

Sniper laughed gruffly. "What's stoppin' ya'?"

Medic's frustration and weariness were high. He decided to throw his dignity out the door, only to be set free. "Sniper...please let me go now." He said.

Sniper's eyebrows rose.

"Please! I beg you!" Medic said, though he said it through clenched teeth, trying not to show his fury and embarassment.

Medic noticed Sniper start sweating, and Sniper's face turn red. Medic had no doubt that his begging was pleasing him. "One more time." Sniper said, softly.

"Please! For God's sake, now!" Medic yelled, spitting in Sniper's direction.

Sniper nodded. "That's it." He said, standing up. He walked over to the side of the bed. He reached down, and pulled a whip out of the box by the bed. "Let's finish this playdate, then I'll let ya' go." He said.

"What!?" Was all Medic managed to say at first. "Fuck you! Untie me!"

"Keep screamin'." Sniper said, raising the whip up in the air.

Just as he was about to bring the whip down, he stopped. The color drained out of his face, and blood ran down out of his nose. He dropped the whip, and fell to his knees, clenching his chest. Medic kept his eyes on him, confused. Sniper fell completly to the ground, dead.

"I think you've had enough of that shit, don't you think?" A voice said. Medic looked up, only just now aware of another person.

Spy stood where Sniper once did. Medic's jaw dropped.

"Spy? How...what are...I.." He couldn't find any words to say.

"I saw the bushman carry you in here. After you didn't come out or respawn after awhile, I decided to sneak in here and...save you." Spy said. Sniper's body dissapeared, going to respawn.

Spy started untying Medic. "Oh Spy, I really can't thank you enough." He said, sighing with relief.

"You don't have to, killing that bastard was enough thanks."

Medic stood up and streched. He used Sniper's bathroom, and he and Spy both left together, heading toward the base.

 


	5. Lesson

Medic sat in Spy's lounge with him. It was late, and they were the last two people awake in the base.

"Now you hate that animal just as much as I do." Spy said, a cigar held his teeth. "That is, if you really were in despair, and weren't actually getting off to it."

Medic scrunched his face up. "There is nothing exciting about being humiliated, being treated like a prisoner." He said.

Spy blew out a perfect ring of smoke. It drifted over to Medic, and he could smell it's pleasent scent. Spy reached into his pocket and pulled out his knife. He flipped it open, and poked at it's sharp point.

"Let's teach him a lesson together, my friend." Spy said.

Medic looked down. "You say that you hate him, yet you spend nights with each other." He said.

Spy's visible face blushed. "It is just...hate sex, Medic." Spy said. " There is no love, no emotion, except anger and hateful words. I...I can't quite explain it. He seduces me half the time, forces himself on me as well. I still hate him, that sick bastard."

"Alright, then help me get my revenge. I can't have him doing this anymore, he isn't going to stop until he's gone all the way with me. I thought of just letting Heavy deal with him, but he isn't coming home for another week." Medic said. "Plus, I need to fight this battle myself...with your help, too, as you deserve revenge as well."

Spy took a puff of his cigar. "What do you have in mind? Are you going to really hurt him?"

"Not bad, but I'm going to scare him shitless." Medic said with a smile.

Spy put out his cigar. "Then lets do this." He said.

~

Spy and Medic crouched outside of Sniper's van.

"The lights are all off, he must be sleeping." Spy whispered. Medic nodded.

Medic motioned to the van's door. "Now!" He said. With that, Spy jumped up and shot the van door's doorhandle, blowing it off. Medic kicked the door, forcing it to swing open.

The two ran inside, where Sniper was barley sitting up in his bed, wearing only his underwear. "Fuck, mates, what in the world is-" He said, but was cut off. He was obviously still half asleep.

Spy practically pounced across the room, and on top of Sniper. "Go back to sleep, you filth!" Spy cried out, then used the back of his gun to smash Sniper's head. Sniper's upper body went limp and fell ad he was knocked out.

Medic's body tingled with excitment, though the kind of excitment he did not know.

"Help me, you get his legs!" Spy called to Medic.

The two mercs, together, carried Sniper out of his van. They tied him up, just in case he woke up, and threw him in the back of a small golf cart-like vehicle. Medic took the wheel, and Spy the passanger's seat, and they started driving toward the base.

"Lets end this." Medic said, and Spy thought that his voice was even more sinister than usual.

~

Sniper could feel cold metal on his back. He tried to move, but was unable to. He tried to talk, but couldn't, and when he opened his eyes, he saw only blackness.

"This is how I felt." He heard Medic's voice say. "When you captured me, tied me to your bed, blindfolded. I took it a step further, by stripping you completely naked, and gagging you."

Sniper didn't move. He hated being restraied. His dominate mindset was telling him to get angry, and he was a bit afraid. Medic walked over to him, and removed the gag from his mouth.

"Where the fuck am I! Let me go you shit-faced dirt-suckin' bitch!" Sniper let curses flow from his mouth.

"You're in my operating room, Sniper. If you havn't guessed it yet, this is revenge for last night." Medic said, serious and dark. "Do you want me to remove your blindfold, so you can see what I do as I'm doing it?"

Sniper gulped. "What are ya' goin' to..." He stopped himself. "Y-yes, take it off then." He finished.

Medic let out an insane cackle. "Ooohh, but I want you to _beg_ for it!" He laughed.

Sniper sucked in an angry breath. "Oh, I see what you're doin'...stealin' me lines, huh?" Sniper asked. "Well I'm not playing along, fuckin' wanka."

Medic shrugged, even though Sniper couldn't see it. "Fine, I'll get started then, and you can be blind to it." He said.

Sniper could heard clinking of what sounded like tools. "Wait, n-no! Don't do anything! T-take of the damn blindfold!" He stammered.

"Then fucking beg." Medic said softly.

Sniper huffed, and swallowed his pride, angry that Medic was playing the part that he was suppost to play. "Please." he said, knowing what Medic would say next.

"Say it like you mean it, bitch." Medic said. Sniper guessed right.

Sniper held his breath. "Please, Doc, I can't handle this!". Then there was silence.

The blindfold was ripped away from the Australian's face. Sniper could see that he was stapped down to Medic's operating table by his arms and legs. Medical equipment was near the table, making Sniper fearful. He was naked, and a bit cold.

"I don't think that you knew how serious I was when I said that I'm dominate. I can let flirting go, but kidnapping is the final straw, Sniper. You're going to be humiliated like I was last night. I'm sure you're dominate mind won't like that too much." Medic said, smiling.

Sniper clenched his fists. "Let me go." He asked.

"I don't think so, I've not even started. I have to make sure that I'm not going to have anymore problems with you." Medic explained. "You can come in now!" Medic called out.

The door opened, and Sniper tried to see who was coming into the room. Heels clicked and, to Sniper's confusion and anger, Spy came around to the table, and peered down at him.

"I helped Medic with getting you here." He said.

"I know, I remember, you knocked me out, you French fuck." Sniper snarled.

Spy laughed. "Now I get to watch you get your....treatment."

Sniper's eyes darted between Spy and Medic. "If you're gonna mistreat me, Doc, at least don't let this shithead watch." Sniper said, almost in a begging tone.

"That's part of the fun, Sniper. We'll both get to enjoy this." Was Medic's response. Spy took a cigarette out of his mouth and dug it into Sniper's shoulder, burning him. Sniper winced, but wasn't impressed.

"Let's get this over with, Medic." Spy said, still looking down at Sniper. "I'm tired of looking at this animal already."

"Prep him a bit, I've got almost everything ready." Medic said as he moved things about, clinking things together.

"Sure thing, my friend." Spy responded. With that, Spy shoved Sniper's head down on the metal table. He brought his balled fist into the air, and landed it right in the middle of Sniper's face with a sickening crunch sound.

"Holy fuck!" Sniper yelled, blood running down his face. His nose was twisted to the side, blood poured down from his nostrals and into his mouth. His top lip was split and bleeding as well.

"Good hit, mate." Sniper said sarcastically, spitting blood in Spy's direction.

Spy wipped out his knife, and put it to Sniper's throat. "Beg for another, or I'll slice your neck slow and painfully!" He ordered.

Sniper just spit in his face, prompting Spy to press down on his neck with the knife. Sniper tried to handle the pain, but he could feel that the knife would pop into his flesh at any moment. His pride left him.

"God, ok, give me another one!" Sniper said.

"Say, please, dear." Spy said back.

Sniper closed his eyes, embarassed. "Please..." He said.

Spy smiled, and landed another punch onto Sniper's face. This time, his knuckles jabbed into Sniper's eye, making him cry out in pain. His eye swelled shut, and was already starting to turn black and blue. Spy punched him again, then again.

Medic walked over to the other two mercs. Spy was unleashing punch after punch upon the other man, mumbling things like "I regret all the times we've made love!" and "This is what you get for being a bastard!" Medic didn't want to know about all of Spy and Sniper's personal problems with each other.

"That's enough, now." Medic finally said. Blood was everywhere, and so were a few of Sniper's teeth. His face looked crushed, and tears rolled down his cheeks. Spy's gloves were stained beyond repair.

"Stop." Was all Sniper said, but no one responded.

Medic moved to the bottom of the operating table. "He's ready." He said. He then picked up scalpel. "Listed Sniper. I'm giving you one chance. One final chance. Leave me alone. No more of this agressive, abusinve behavior. We will never speak of this again. I will not mention this to Heavy, who would be most upset with you. Do you agree.?"

Sniper felt the scalpel touch him, in a place that wasn't good.

"Or." Medic continued. "I can cut your balls off."

Sniper cringed, Medic's scalpel already cutting into him. Medic awaited an answer.

"Go ahead. Agree, and this ends. And beg for your freedom." Medic stated.

Sniper forced himself to stop shivering. "I agree." He said.

"The doctor said to beg!" Spy yelled at the Australian. Sniper fliched, expecting another punch, then was ashamed at himself for doing so. He felt like an abused animal.

"Please, I beg of you! I won't ever come on to you again, or kidnap you, or hurt you, or say anything hateful to you! Let's go back to just being allies....team mates! I'm sorry!" Sniper begged, then coughed as Spy puched him in the stomach, very hard.

Medic smiled. "I accept your apology." He said. Sniper sighed, and let his head fall back on the table.

"Spy, send him to respawn. this whole ordeal is over." Medic said.

"How so?" Spy asked.

"Cut his neck open." Medic responded. "One last punishment to grind our agreement into him."

Sniper fought back tears as Spy slowly started to slice his neck open, unbearable pain washing over him.

~

Medic sat in his room, at peace. He looked at his calander.

"Heavy, I can't wait to see you." He said to himself.

 


	6. Return

Days went by, and finally, the day Medic had been waiting for came.

Medic awoke that day's morning, and jumped out of bed and got dressed. He rushed into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee and a fresh, baked muffin that Engineer had made.

"Where ya' runnin' off to so fast, parter?" Engineer said to Medic as he moved toward the door.

"I'm going to the airport. Today's the day." Medic said, smiling.

Scout spoke up. "Oh yeah, your _husband_ is coming home today." He said, cracking up.

Medic ignored the boy, and waved goodbye to everyone. He rushed out to his car, and started driving to the airport.

~

Medic stood at the gate at the airport. Heavy's plane just landed, and he would get off at any moment.

Medic squeezed his hands together, excited. He felt like he was waiting to see a lover coming home from a war. A woman announced over a speaker that the flight's passangers were exiting the plane. Medic's breathing sped up.

People poured out of the tunnel connecting the plane and the airport. Mostly men, some woman, and some children. Some were speaking English, some spoke Russian. Medic peered around, trying to find his friend. Then, he emerged.

Heavy's large frame appeared in the doorway. A smile was attached to his face. Medic let out a quiet gasp. Heavy walked over to Medic, his arms open.

"Doctor." He said. "How I have missed you!" Heavy then grabbed Medic, and hugged him tightly, and almost picked him up off the floor.

"Dear Heavy, every day seemed to last a lifetime while you were gone." Medic said, surprised at his romantic words.

Heavy held out a paper bag. "For you." He said.

Medic took it, and opened it up, revelaing its contents. Inside, was a brown fur hat. "Heavy, it's wondrful!" Medic cheered.

"Da, it's handmade. It's for cold nights." Heavy replied.

The two mercs hugged a while longer, and patted each other on the back, then headed to Medic's car.

~

When Heavy entered the base, he was meet with excited welcomes, hugs, high fives, and questions.

"How was your trip, sir?" Soldier asked.

"Did ya' fight any bears?" Scout laughed.

"How's yer' familiy?" Demoman inquired.

Heavy answered everyones questions one by one, and told the team about his trip. Everyone was conversing with each other, telling Heavy that they had missed him. Medic sat and listened, happy.

Medic noticed Heavy's face go blank for a moment. "Doctor.." He said.

"Yes, what?" Medic answered.

Heavy looked around the room. "Where is Sniper?"

Medic's breathing stopped, and he felt like someone had kicked him in the gut. He looked around, and did see that Sniper was nowhere to be found. Medic concluded that Sniper was avoiding him, after everything that had happened previously.

"Oh, he's probebly just doing something, or sleeping, who knows." Medic said, trying to hide the anxiety in his voice. "He will certainly welcome you back later."

"Yes, I missed him, like everyone else." Heavy said.

Medic forced himself to smile.

~

Things had settled down and returned to normal by that night. Sniper still was nowhere to be seen. This worried Medic, made him think that Sniper had broken his promise, and was planning revenge on him, or worse, planning something against Heavy.

Medic walked down the dark hall, toward his room, getting ready for bed. He approched his room's door.

"Hello." A voice said.

Medic then saw someone leaning against the door. Sniper.

"Where's Heavy? I need ta' say hello to him." Sniper said.

Medic was nervous. "I'm...not sure. Where were you all day?" Medic asked.

Just at that moment, Heavy walked up behind the two men. "There you are Doctor, and....Sniper!" He said, cheerfully.

"I was just about to tell the doctor here, that I was caught up sick in me van all day. Sorry about missin' your return." Sniper said. He then proceded to walk up to Heavy and hug him. He was smiling, and Medic swore that he really was happy to see Heavy.

"I missed ya', mate, glad you're back." Sniper said.

Heavy made small talk with Sniper for a few moments. Medic was loosing his nervousness.

"Anyway, I best be goin' to bed." Sniper eventually said. He then started walking off.

"Doctor, come to my room tonight." Heavy whispered to Medic when Sniper was far away enough.

Medic blushed, and smiled. "Ja, it's been so long since we..." He chuckled.

Heavy and Medic started walking to Heavy's room. Suddenly, a hand was on Medic's shoulder. It was Sniper's.

"Could I get a quick word, real fast?" Sniper asked.

Medic nodded. "I'll be there in a minute, Heavy." Medic said.

"I'll be waiting." Heavy said with a smile, and walked around the corner to his room.

Medic turned around to face the Australian. "What is it." He asked.

"I'm still gonna' keep me promise." Sniper said. "No more bullshit behavior, I swear. Hope we can still be teammates?"

Medic cracked a smile. "Of course." He said.

"Good that." Sniper replied. "Now go give it to Heavy good." He laughed.

Medic blushed again, then nodded and turned around, heading to Heavy's room.

~

The End

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this story was okay! Thanks for reading!


End file.
